


The March of Science Will Knot Be Halted

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Fanfiction, Fluff, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Attached to Rodney for thirty minutes and somewhat debilitated by pleasure, John's ability to pretend this is just meaningless sex is being severely tried.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 18
Kudos: 152





	The March of Science Will Knot Be Halted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/gifts).



> Well, as ever I can't write A/B/O stuff without it being cracky. This was inspired by Resonant who recently [posted about knotting](https://resonant.dreamwidth.org/345129.html), and from whom I stole the summary.

**T=zero**

John was blissed out from a truly memorable orgasm so at first he just thought Rodney was talking dirty. Which, points for effort, but they'd both already come, and if it'd been anything _like_ as good for Rodney as it had been for him—

"Fuck! No no no no no, oh for fuck's sake!"

He half pushed himself up on one elbow and tried to turn, the slide of Rodney's dick in his ass as he moved making him shudder and suck in a breath. "Rodney? What—" Then he felt the knot, swelling fast as it locked them together. The pressure forced a whimper from him and he flopped back down onto the damp, sticky sheets.

Rodney was wriggling behind him, cursing under his breath and trying to pull out, but they were way past that point. "Quit it! Ow, Rodney, hold still, damn it, that fucking hurts!"

Rodney froze, then John felt his hands, awkwardly patting John's back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never, this has never..."

John groaned. He knew about knotting, of course, from excruciating health classes in high school, and from porn. It was rare, though, only happening when the alpha and omega were unusually close, and he and Rodney had only started fucking a month ago, although they'd been good friends—best friends, really—for years.

"No buddy, me neither, but we're gonna have to ride it out."

"I don't want to hurt you," Rodney said anxiously, his hands still resting on John's lower back.

"It'll be okay, just don't try to pull out, right? Not until it, y'know, deflates."

"It's not a balloon animal," Rodney snapped, then patted him apologetically. "Sorry, sorry, I'm rather keyed up."

"Yeah, _tell_ me about it," John said. The knot seemed even bigger, now, and it was hard to think clearly.

"Um," Rodney said, back to sounding nervous again. "Look, I know we talked about it. I mean, before," he waved a hand, encompassing that mission when they were stripped to the waist, tied up and stroked with feathers as part of a blessing ritual. After the inevitable embarrassing hard-ons and hastily concluded trade talks, they'd managed to postpone the debrief and had fallen onto Rodney's bed and fucked like rabbits. Their schedules, and the usual crises Pegasus loved throwing at them, meant that it hadn't been regular since then but they'd hooked up a few times. John couldn't recall much actual talking, though. He usually just turned up at Rodney's door and cocked a suggestive eyebrow, causing Rodney to roll his eyes and drag him inside. "You know," Rodney continued, "about you having the implant."

John sighed. "Calm down, I still have it; you're not gonna fill me with your demon spawn. Anyway, it's an old wive's tale, that knotting always means an omega'll get pregnant. They debunked that years ago."

Rodney made an annoyed noise and John wished he could see his face, but he wasn't ready to try and twist around again, not with the way his ass was throbbing. "I'm very well aware of that," Rodney said in a pissy voice. "And yes, there's no current empirical evidence that supports the idea, but in evolutionary terms, the process is clearly designed for precisely that purpose so I think I'm entitled at least to check. Also, any spawn of mine would emphatically _not_ be demons. I was positively angelic as a child, golden curls and all."

John grinned into the pillow, already planning to extract photos from Jeannie the next time they were on Earth. A tiny, cherubic baby with all Rodney's smarts grabbing his finger and staring up at him with big, slate-blue eyes would be kind of—

He cut that train of thought off savagely—being knotted was messing with his head. Rodney and he were just fuckbuddies, he knew that, but it was hard to remember this wasn't anything special when he was so vulnerable, filled and held open by Rodney's swollen cock. He bit the pillow to stifle a moan and helplessly shifted his hips.

Rodney made a strangled noise. "John, ah, you need to avoid doing that if you want me not to move."

"Not so much... hurting... now," John rasped, his flushed face pressed into the pillow as he clutched the covers and flexed his hips again, working himself back on the knot, feeling it press and rub inside and it was so good, like liquid fire rippling through him in waves as he gasped and writhed.

"Oh my god, I've read about this," Rodney panted, giving up on his resolution to hold still. "Prolonged or repeated orgasms induced by knotting. I thought it was just a myth, and anyway, isn't it the alpha who's supposed to—"

"Shut up and fuck me, Rodney," John hissed, sweating and shivering as another wave hit him.

"God, I wish I could kiss you," Rodney moaned, "but I'm not that flexible—"

" _I am_ ," John growled, twisting around and grabbing Rodney's shoulder, and Rodney took one hand off the bed and pulled his head close, leaning in until they were kissing, his fingers in John's hair. It was messy and awkward and the waves of pleasure were stealing John's air so he couldn't keep it up for long, but he had to see Rodney, who looked easily as wrecked as John felt, dark-eyed and broken open even as his hips moved, and John wanted, he wanted... " _Please_..." he gasped, " _please_ , Rodney..."

"Yes, shhh, I've got you, I've got you," Rodney panted, kissing his eyes, his cheeks, his jaw, then taking his mouth again until John had to pull away and collapse back down onto the bed. "John, John, you're so..." Rodney muttered, bending forward to mouth his shoulder blades then lick the sweat from his spine, while John groaned and arched and came again, shuddering.

**T=10 min**

"Okay, my ass is seriously not gonna handle a third round, or any sudden moves."

"Well I can't just sit here for another—how long is this supposed to last? God, it's not even twenty minutes yet. I have to get my laptop if we're stuck for longer. Here, I'll lean over—"

"Ow, damn it! What did I just say?"

"But it's on the nightstand, right there, I can almost—"

" _Do not_ fucking move! Give me a second." John took a few deep breaths until the burning subsided. "Right, we're gonna slide over that way real slow, and I want you glued on like a limpet, got it?"

"Yes, yes, united in everlasting bliss. Let's go."

There were a couple of bad moments, but finally, Rodney had his laptop and John could sink back down into the mattress again and try not to fixate on his oversensitive ass. 

"You're far too sweaty," Rodney said disapprovingly.

"I'd say _get knotted_ ," John muttered, "but–"

"Very droll." Rodney grabbed a fistful of bedclothes and wiped him off, then draped a sheet over him and rested the laptop on his back.

"Really?" John said. "I'm furniture now?"

"Some people _pay_ to be used as coffee tables," Rodney said. "It's a thing."

"It's not _my_ thing," John grumbled. He rested his head on his folded arms and tried to rest. The tapping and faint shifts in pressure from Rodney's typing were kind of soothing.

The laptop chimed. "Uh oh," Rodney said. "Damn."

"Do _not_ tell me there's a crisis with the ZPM or some shit," John snarled, tensing up. Crap, this was all they needed.

"No, no, calm down," Rodney said hastily. "It's just I forgot I had a video meeting booked with Sam Carter at the SGC. Chuck's going to dial me through in five minutes."

"Well, postpone the goddamn meeting," John snapped. Seriously? A meeting?

"I can't," Rodney said defensively. "It's my only chance to get her to sign off on a highly sanitized paper based on our shield research before it goes to the _Journal of High Energy Physics_ for peer review. She squeezed me in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of that going around," John muttered. Gingerly, he eased up on one elbow and peered back at Rodney. "Christ. Do something about the bedhead."

"I don't exactly have a comb to hand," Rodney said agitatedly as he ran his fingers through his hair to flatten it. Good thing he didn't have much to flatten. "Is that okay?"

"Barely, but it'll have to do. Try not to look so deer in the headlights, willya?"

Luckily Rodney was still wearing his t-shirt, although it was heavily sweat-stained under the arms. "You better tilt the camera so she can't see the mess your shirt's in," John said.

Rodney looked down and plucked at his damp t-shirt. "Yuck. Still, at least I'm wearing something. I'd turn off the video feed but it's protocol to have a visual when discussing classified material, so she knows it's me and I haven't, y'know, got a gun stuck in my ear on account of some jackbooted Genii invasion."

The laptop pinged again, and John heard Chuck through the speakers. "Dr. McKay? I couldn't raise you on your radio. We're about to dial Earth."

"Yes, sorry Chuck. I thought it'd be simpler just to use the laptop audio. Ready when you are."

John listened to Chuck calling the chevrons and wondered for the umpteenth time why in hell the 'gate techs bothered. He guessed it was tradition from the early days of the SGC. The kawoosh sounded distantly, then Chuck was greeting Carter and patching her through.

"Hi there, Rodney. Caught you at a bad moment?" She sounded like she was grinning.

"What?" Rodney was a little shrill, and John groaned into the pillow. "No, um, I was... I was at the gym, yes. Exercising."

"Riiight, _exercising_ ," Carter drawled.

"I need to maintain a high level of fitness," Rodney said defensively, "what with being on our premier 'gate team, and, er, when the transporters break. Atlantis is the size of Manhattan, you know, and the stairs are a nightmare. Plus, Sheppard's always making me do workouts—"

"Oh, I _bet_ he is." Carter sounded highly amused. Jeez, gossip traveled fast.

"For goodness' sake!" Rodney half-shouted, waving his hands. John gritted his teeth as the knot shifted. "Can we please discuss the _paper_?"

"Sure thing, Rodney. Now, about this power differential equation on page six—" and they were off, spiraling rapidly into impenetrable jargon. John sighed and tried to nap.

**T=20 min**

"It's not going down!" Rodney hissed, poking at John's shoulder.

"Quit that," John said, blinking. He actually had dropped off to sleep for a few minutes. "Carter?"

"Dialed off," Rodney said. "I don't think she caught on," he added with false bravado.

"Rodney, it's 2 a.m. here, as I'm sure she knows. Not peak timing for you to hit the gym."

Rodney huffed. "She knows I'm up all hours working, that's why we scheduled it for this time. Anyway, that's not the point. Why hasn't it... deflated, to use your delightful term? Oh god, I probably have that condition where your erection never goes away and eventually your dick falls off!" His breathing accelerated.

"Priapism, and you don't have it. Knotting can last half an hour, sometimes longer. It's only been twenty minutes."

Rodney groaned. "Well, I'm worn out, perched up here. My back's killing me, my thighs are aching and I can't feel my feet. It's all very well for you—"

"Lying here with a huge knotted dick in my ass?" John said testily. "Yeah, I'm right at the pinnacle of Maslow's triangle."

Rodney patted his back through the sheet. "Quit talking pseudo-science, it's not a turn-on. And I'm sorry. Is it still sore?"

John squirmed a little to check. "Not as bad as it was." He raised up on one elbow again and looked back at Rodney. "You can probably ease down if you're tired. Kind of drape over me. Easy, take it slow."

Rodney tried to be careful but it still hurt. "Okay, that's not gonna work," John said, unable even to breathe deeply to manage the pain. "You're crushing the air out of me and it's putting a strain on my ass, kind of dragging the knot back."

"I... give me a second," Rodney said tightly. "My legs are all pins and needles. I don't think I can bend them yet."

John giggled, gripped by a sudden bout of hysteria. "This knotting lark's a young man's game. Remind your dick about that, next time it gets ideas."

"There'll be a next time?" Rodney sounded panicked. "And it's not like I can control it."

"I know, buddy. Hey, here's a thought. Let's roll on our sides so you're spooning me. At least I'd be able to breathe. On my count, one, two, _three_."

Maneuver accomplished, John sucked in some air and Rodney angled himself to reduce the pressure on the knot. "Thanks, that's better."

Rodney pulled up the sheet and covered them. "You really think it'll happen again?"

"Might do," John said, "if we keep havin' sex that good." He felt better, drowsy and relaxed. Probably endorphins. Behind him, Rodney began stroking his back, his touch reassuring.

"This isn't some Catholic thing, is it? I know you were raised by superstitious—"

"Nah." John cut off the rant and reached back, twining his fingers with Rodney. "It happens when people are, y'know, _close_. And also when the sex is smokin'."

"Close, huh?" Rodney squeezed his hand and bent in to kiss between John's shoulder blades. "Are you saying maybe your feelings are, well, more than what a friend feels for another friend?"

"Could be," John whispered, his heart pounding. "What about you?"

"Oh, my feelings are definitely well beyond the bounds of friendship," Rodney said, kissing his back again. "Which you knew, because as we saw with Sam just now, I can't lie for peanuts."

"I figured," John admitted, to himself as much as Rodney. He drew Rodney's hand up to rest over his heart, covering it with his own.

"You know, I think it might be subsiding a little," Rodney said after a moment.

John moved experimentally. "Yeah, feels a little less like I got a giant mutant carrot up my ass."

"Charming. Well, at least we've learned how to get you to talk about your feelings," Rodney said, a smile in his voice. "Exhaust you with mind-blowing sex, then pin you down with my giant mutant carrot."

"Yeah," John muttered happily. "But next time no video calls, right?"

"The March of Science will knot be halted!" Rodney declaimed, then ducked away, giggling, as John flailed at him.

\- the end -


End file.
